


Blizzard

by Ency_Peterson



Series: HPFFC Winter 2020 Drabble Challenge [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, House M.D.
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27866354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ency_Peterson/pseuds/Ency_Peterson
Summary: Teddy Lupin was supposed to be back in England for the holidays.  Mother Nature had other ideas.
Series: HPFFC Winter 2020 Drabble Challenge [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040146
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Blizzard

**Author's Note:**

> The group Teddy is supervising includes one Rachel Cuddy from House. There is a plan to expand on this drabble at a future time.

He couldn’t believe he’d been roped into being this group’s sponsor/adult supervision for their at-school Christmas Party. There was more than a week before Christmas. Substitutes never had to take on clubs or teams the teachers they substituted for were in charge of. Why did he?

The party wasn’t so bad. He’d a “flight” to catch and had to wait until all the students went home to catch it, though. Now, the entire club was stuck in the school. The club president Rachel Cuddy was both panicking and keeping the rest calm.  
“Edward Lupin, where are you?”

“Stuck in a blizzard, Dad.”

“Seriously, Teddy, are you using those games as an excuse to avoid returning? It wasn’t easy to get, you know.” 

“I don’t know. You never let me take care of it. I was overseeing a group of students and an actual blizzard managed to force us into lockdown, not a Blizzard game.”

“Their parents aren’t getting them, why?”

“Well, the blizzard makes it impossible to be outside for more than 5 minutes, safely. I’m not trying to avoid going. I even warned them I had a flight to catch but was ordered here anyway!”

“Sorry, Teddy. The women.” 

“No, Dad, I promised. I know Ms. Cuddy’s mother is stuck at the hospital, so I have to wait until the students are with approved guardians. The weathermen claimed snow-free until morning,” Teddy complained.

“I’ll let you go.”

“Thanks, Dad,” his sarcasm dripped as he spoke.


End file.
